horridhenryfandomcom-20200213-history
Sour Susan
Sour Susan is a girl who attends Ashton Primary School. She is notable for being Moody Margaret's best friend. She likes to copy Margaret when she insults people such as Horrid Henry, Rude Ralph or even Perfect Peter. She does have arguments with Moody Margaret, such as in the episode Horrid Henry and the Football Fiend, where she tries to ask Moody Margaret who she is going to take to the Ashton Athletics match, and Moody Margaret gives her the reply that she will take Susan albeit in an annoyed voice. Susan always moans at Margaret and Henry. She has a younger sister known as Vicious Vicky who likes biting people.Sour Henshin Appearances * Videos: Games: * Horrid Henry's Big Box Of Pranks: * Sour Susan's Big Box Of Pranks: * Horrid Henry: The Video Games: * Sour Susan: The Videos Games: + Movies: * Horrid Henry: The Movie * Sour Susan: The Movie * TV Shows: * Opening Sequence * Horrid Henry Mixies It Up * Horrid Henry's Horrid Revenge * Horrid Henry and the Perfect Panto * Horrid Henry and the School Uniform * Horrid Henry: So Not a Girl! * Horrid Henry's School Trip * Horrid Henry and the Day of the Dinosaur * Horrid Henry and the Secret Club * Horrid Henry's Daring Deed * Horrid Henry and the Terrible Teacher * Horrid Henry Mighty Mission * Horrid Henry's Horrid Heroes * Horrid Henry Nothing But The Truth * Horrid Henry And The Horrid Hat * Horrid Henry Reads a Book * Horrid Henry Look At Love * Horrid Henry: When I'm King * Horrid Henry's Top Ten Things * Horrid Henry's Tricks and Treats * Horrid Henry Good Morning Henry! * Horrid Henry's Birthday * Horrid Henry Goes on Strike * Horrid Henry Meets BB Silver * Horrid Henry In Detention * Horrid Henry and the Football Fiend * Horrid Henry Hit Song * Who Stole Mr. Kill * Horrid Henry and the Perfect Pirate Parade * Horrid Henry and the Booger Bogey * Horrid Henry Winter Wish * Horrid Henry's Heist * Horrid Henry And The Big Wheeze Freeze * Perfect Peter's Revenge * Horrid Henry Get the Message * Horrid Henry's School Play * Horrid Henry Marvellous Motto * Happy Birthday Steve * Does his Homework * Horrid Henry and the Lost Dog * Big Breakfast * Horrid Henry Gets A Job Gallery Sour Susan The Movie.png Sour Susan TV Series.png Image.jpg Sour Susan.jpg Sour Susan Uyan.png Tough Sour Susan.png Lady Sour Susan.png Hero Sour Susan.png Kid Sour Susan TV Show.png Kid Sour Susan.png Trumpet Sour Susan.png|Susan blowing a trumpet Tale Sour Susan.png Time Sour Susan.png Time Sour Susan Movie.png Toy Sour Susan.png Sour Susan Shop.png Na Sour Susan.png Great Sour Susan- 01.png Fabulous Sour Susan.png Great Sour Susan.png Kind Sour Susan.png Tinkerbell As Sour Susan.png Burbank Sour Susan.png Lucky Sour Susan.png Oh Sour Susan TV Show.png Pretty Sour Susan.png True Sour Susan.png Oh Sour Susan Movie.png Funny Sour Susan.png Nebe Sour Susan.png Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Females Category:Annoying Characters Category:Girls